The continuing trend of scaling down integrated circuits has forced the semiconductor industry to consider new techniques for fabricating precise components at submicron levels. Along with the need for smaller components, there has been a growing demand for devices requiring less power consumption. In the manufacture of transistors, these trends have led the industry to refine approaches to achieve thinner gate oxides.
Currently, thin gate oxides are grown by essentially two methods. In the first method, thermal oxidation in dry or wet O.sub.2 ambients is used at elevated temperatures in a furnace to grow a silicon dioxide layer superjacent a silicon substrate. The second method for growing a thin gate oxide involves Rapid Thermal Oxidation ("RTO") in a rapid thermal processor at high temperatures over a short period of time.
Under both processes, however, native silicon dioxide (hereinafter "native oxide") develops directly on the surface or interface of the substrate. Native oxide, having different characteristics than grown silicon dioxide, has a substantial impact on the overall electrical and structural characteristics of the gate oxide. Thus, the integrity of the overall gate oxide is limited under the current methods.
Furthermore, the current methods have substantial limitations. With respect to the furnace approach, gate oxides with a thickness in the 80.ANG. to 120.ANG. range are not as reliable. Moreover, RTO oxides require a high thermal budget and are further confined by throughput criteria which are not viable in a manufacturing environment.